DRW Cliff Hudson
Cliff Hudson was a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising and a zombie in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He was a veteran of the Vietnam War who had taken refuge inside Crislip's Home Saloon after experiencing a war flashback, capturing "prisoners of war", who were actually survivors of the zombie outbreak. He was found in Crislip's Home Saloon during the scoop The Hatchet Man. The Hatchet Man In the The Hatchet Man Cliff was seen by Otis carrying a machete in Crislip's Home Saloon. As Frank arrived to investigate, he found several headless zombies suspended from the ceiling. Cliff appeared and confronted him, demanding his name and military rank. When Frank failed to answer, Cliff accused him of being a member of the Viet Cong and proceeded to attack him.Dead Rising Compilation of FAQs and Guides, Xbox.com. After he is defeated, Cliff returned to his senses and explained that he had gone insane after hearing the dying screams of his granddaughter as she was mauled by the undead. He died after giving Frank a key case containing a key to the empty store next to Crislip's Home Saloon, as well as a picture of his family. Frank then closed Cliff's eyes out of respect. Infinity Mode In Infinity Mode Cliff appears twice in Crislip's Home Saloon at North Plaza from 1:07:00 to 2:00:00 and 6:07:00 to 6:19:00 carrying a baguette, red cabbage and a randomizer. Battling Cliff Family Trivia *In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, Cliff does not appear as a psychopath, but instead, he appears as a zombie. Zombie Cliff wields two machetes and attacks by wildly flailing his blades while charging after Frank. His presence can be identified by the sounds of him scraping his machetes against each other. *The song that plays during his fight is Slave by The Evolutionaries. *A Photo Op is obtained from taking a picture of Cliff going through one of the opened vents around the store, which will net Frank prestige points. *As long as Frank is not in Crislip's Home Saloon, he can still be in the North Plaza to receive the call about The Hatchet Man. *His scoop is called "The Hatchet Man", though he wields a machete. *One of Cliff's hostages, Josh Manning, acknowledges the fact that Cliff could have been a nice man before the Willamette Incident. *In Dead Rising: Chop Til You Drop, the sound effect of zombie Cliff scraping his machetes together is the same sound effect which is used when Larry is sharpening his cleaver. *Of all the psychopaths (besides Paul Carson), Cliff is the only one to come to his senses and apologize to Frank and explain his actions before he died. *The decapitated bodies hanging from the ceiling and blood-streaked walls and floors are permanent after the battle with Cliff. *Cliff Hudson shares several similarities with Dean Wayne, a survivor from Dead Rising 2 in the mission Shell Shocked. Both men have been in the army, are veterans of war and also shout "Name and Rank Soldier!" when they spot the main protagonist. Gallery References Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Zombie Psychopaths